


i will make you believe you are lovely

by Princex_N



Series: mint and wool sweater and vinyl car seat [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Autism, Autistic Gansey, Feel-good, Gen, Glitter, Glitter Jars, SPD! Noah, Self-Acceptance, Shopping, Stimming, flour, gansey is finally getting somewhere in terms of, sensory processing disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Just trust me." Noah replies, sitting back in his seat, "Come on, we're going to buy flour."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will make you believe you are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> originally this fic was just about flour, but then i remembered noah with the snowglobe and i had to bring in glitter jars as well.  
> u can watch a glitter jar [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZnayMWqDd4).

Gansey is sprawled out on his bed, dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a light pink t shirt, with what looks like a jar, and death hasn't taken away Noah's curiosity. 

"What's that?"

Gansey startles a bit, but relaxes when he sees who it is. "It's called a glitter jar," he says, holding it back up to the light, "Blue made it for me." He shakes it carefully, then holds it out towards Noah, "You'd probably like it."

So Noah goes on over, laying down next to Gansey and accepting the small jar from him, holding it up so they can both watch. 

The jar is full of glitter and hot pink liquid that swirls gorgeously when Noah shakes it, and the small pieces of glitter catch the light excellently when he tilts it. 

"This is great." Noah says, wondering if he can get Blue to make one for him as well. "You like it?"

"I do. It's splendid." 

Noah absolutely cannot get over the novelty of Gansey saying shit like "splendid" with absolutely serious intentions and facial expressions. 

Noah shakes the jar as the liquid inside begins to settle, stirring it back up into action once more. 

Suddenly, he's hit by a wonderful idea. 

"Gansey, do we have any flour?"

"Flour?" Gansey repeats, glancing away from the jar to give Noah an expression full of such utter confusion that Noah almost feels stupid for asking. Monmouth is home to three teenage boys, one of whom is dead, of course there's no flour here. 

"We have to go to the store right now." Noah declares, tearing his eyes away from the jar and forcing himself out of his rather comfortable position to stand over Gansey, fidgeting impatiently. 

"Alright?" Gansey says, uncertain, but willing. He gets his keys, and it isn't until they're both in the car and Noah is fiddling with the radio that he asks, "What exactly are we doing this for?"

"Just trust me." Noah replies, sitting back in his seat, "Come on, we're going to buy flour."

So Gansey drives and Noah sits in the passenger seat with the glitter jar, shaking it every so often and watching happily as the liquid inside swirls. 

It isn't until they're in the store that Noah realizes that Gansey had neglected to change into his usual attire before leaving the house. Gansey doesn't seem to have noticed, and Noah keeps him occupied by arguing on brands of flour. It doesn't actually matter, but Gansey doesn't know that. 

Overall, the shopping goes well. Gansey doesn't seem to notice (or perhaps he doesn't care about?) his outfit, even though they'd been in line when Noah had realized that Monmouth didn't have a bowl, so they'd had to go back in order to get one of those. 

Back at Monmouth, Noah sets the glitter jar on their excuse for a "counter" and gets to work setting up the bowl while Gansey looks on with obvious confusion. 

Noah steps back, "Stick your hand in it." 

Gansey gives him a look that clearly conveys the fact that he thinks he's being pranked. "Trust me," Noah insists, "Stick your hand in it."

And Gansey does. He steps forward to take the place that Noah is indicating, and he plunges his hand into the bowl, now full of flour, and Noah finds that he loves the startled smile that appears on Gansey's face when the sensations finally hit him. 

He turns to look at Noah, but makes no move to take his hand out of the flour. "How'd you know about this?" 

Noah shrugs, "I have-had?- sensory processing disorder." He explains, "Not autistic though, just that by itself. Flour used to be my favorite tactile stim. I don't think it'd work anymore, everything's duller now, except for vision, but at least I don't have to worry about overloads anymore."

Gansey looks a little sad, the way he always does when Noah's death comes up. "It's a shame you have to miss out on this though," he says.

"That's okay." Noah says hurriedly, before Gansey makes himself stop sifting through the flour out of some weird misplaced guilt. "I've got this neat ass jar to look at. Visual stimming's still a plus." 

Gansey seems a little disbelieving, but apparently the desire to keep playing with the flour overpowers it, and he lets it go. Noah breathes out a sigh of relief and goes back to the jar, but glances over at Gansey every so often. He's pleased to see that the other boy seems to be enjoying himself.

Noah isn't fully aware of what's been going on between Gansey and Blue lately, and he doesn't know much about what Gansey's deal was prior to Blue getting involved, but he does know that it has something to do with this, and he knows that he can help out a bit. And he's glad to, Gansey has done a lot for him, and Noah is happy to be able to finally give something back.

And in Noah's opinion, if anyone deserves nice things like this, it's Gansey. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually haven't gotten a chance to fuck around with flour in a long time so this isn't as descriptive as i wanted it to be :/  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
